1. FIELD:
The holder is in the field of apparatus for holding tools, apparatus such as clamps, brackets, handles, bases and the like. More specifically it is in the field of such apparatus which will satisfactorily support a tool, such as a knife sharpener, without need for adjustable elements such as screws or levers. Still more specifically, it is in the field of apparatus for holding knife sharpeners.
2. PRIOR ART:
Various holders specfically for knife sharpeners, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 66,837 1,032,910 1,457,073 70,360 1,429,984 4,550,632 ______________________________________
All these patents show apparatus for holding elements arranged to form a V shaped notch through which the knife edge is drawn to sharpen the edge. All but the sharpener of 4,550,632 involve means for fastening the apparatus in place, such as clamps and fasteners. The apparatus of 4,550,632 comprises a handle for holding it in place while a knife is being sharpened. Sharpeners comprising overlapping metal discs to provide a sharpening notch are commercially available, the discs being mounted in a bracket on the end of a handle. With these prior art devices and any others used with a handle there is the danger of the knife slipping from the sharpening notch and injuring the user. Also, considerable finger strength and manual dexterity are required to effectively use such devices. Therefore it is an objective of the subject invention to provide a holder for a knife sharpener or the like which can be used effectively with minimum finger strength and manual dexterity and with which danger of injury is clearly minimal. Further objectives are that the holder be readily storable, durable and inexpensive compared to known prior art.